The surgeon of deaths angel
by auragurl
Summary: Cory wanted to try things on her own, away from her hateful father and the over protective loving older brothers, but when she makes the wrong desicion she end up in a new world. Now a hot dangerous doctor and a pirate crew Cory must become someone new
1. The family

Auragurl: I realize I have many stories I'm starting on, and hey I need to get these ideas out of my head to move on to more, So Law's getting his own other world girl, She has absolutely no relation to Chaos from Finding your place, this is for my best fourth division commander Panda-Chan! Though for old times sake, there will surprise guests

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece only the oc's

0o0o0o0o

Dark emerald eyes locked with icy sapphire, the gaze was intent and determined as displays of home depot sales items crashed to the ground around the two people. The emerald eyes belonging to a nineteen year old female with dark orange hair reaching her knee in high pigtails on her head with bangs razor cut falling into her eyes, She had a black ring pierced into her bottom lip towards the right corner, and was dressed in a spaghetti strap dark green tank top, with sagging knee long khaki cargo pants held up by a white cloth belt, and ankle high black and white converse.

The blue eyes belonged to a male twenty years of age, with seemingly soft raven hair and in a black beater and worn faded blue jeans and boots. A large tattoo of black hooked designs slithered their way down his shoulder blades and to his wrists. A heavy boot shifted on some broken glass and the female tried to a hide a swallow but failed, a sly grin pulled at the males mouth like a cat having cornered the poor defenseless mouse. "Something wrong little Cory? Not so tough without your brothers to protect you?" He sneered.

Fear flashed in the eyes and she instinctively took a step back, "Get 'er boys!" the blue eyes male shouted, several items crashed to the ground and the female turned sprinting away.

Xx

A heavy figure collided into the slender body throwing her into a stacked display of paint cans. The can flew in several direction, a few lids actually popped off in the attack. Spilling glossy, glittering, multi-colored paint; onto the cement floors. The female rolled onto her stomach pushing herself onto her forearms and she coughed her face hidden by the mass amount of hair.

A soft clicking of a tongue filled her triple pierced ears as she forced down a cough, and moved from her forearms to her hands, The attacker made a grunt and her eyes snapped open. Shoving roughly on her feet she rolled out of the way as his foot swept through the spot, she hissed pushing herself to her feet and stumbled backwards, the larger person shifted his weight and leapt forward

Cory gasped and let her knees give way sending her into the concrete and she rolled forward missing the hit. Uncurling herself and standing straight she blinked as bright orange paint clouded her face, she smiled slightly and grasped the five foot long metal paint roller extension pole. Sliding it from its holding spot and flipping it she turned, the male roared lunging forward again and she swung the pole. A sickening crunch followed by a metallic ring echoed in the chaotic Hardware store.

Xx

His fist came down forcefully on the large boy holding a small blue haired boy in a head lock. The boy coughed rubbing his throat and looked at the boy with short cropped orange hair and emerald eyes in a black t-shirt and ragged blue jeans. "Thanks Jake" he wheezed his blue eyes half lidded as he smooth down the wrinkled in his white button up shirt and knee long denim jeans. "No problem Rick" Jake rumbled, "Get Trace, Cory's in trouble"

Rick nodded and sprinted off; Jake twitched his eyes narrowing, "What? The white phoenix gang gets insulted by one girl and it takes all of them to take her out?" he growled turning to glower at the boy in the black beater "Huh Warren?"

Warren grinned devilishly bouncing a throwing knife in his hand, "Nah just my best four to kill her, the second her big brothers arrived I had to find something for you twits to do" Jake bared his teeth his hands curling into fists, "Buddy you're gonna regret even thinking about hurting my little sister!"

Xx

Cory winced swinging the pole into the mans chest, He flew back and crashed into a check stand, the slender athletic girl stumbled back panting, She raised the weapon at the final four males that had snagged their own poles in the small duration of their battle. Her chest heaved in attempts to stay awake and keep her adrenaline pumping; a sudden roar of several battle cries sounded and four boys fell from the tall shelves tackling the remaining opponents. Among them was Rick, The other boys had a variation of hair, blond, red with black and brunette the clothes either being denim shorts or jeans and t-shirt, hoodies or button up dress shirts.

Several fleeting seconds later the boys stepped back from their work, the blond whistled his gray eyes half-lidded and his canines pulling at his snake bite lip peircings, he wore a black long sleeved dress shirt with silver designs swirling on the front, with black jeans. "Ignorant fucks" he mulled

Cory swallowed lowering her wannabe weapon slightly, "Remus"

The brunette chuckled, his hazel eyes closing and his shoulders shook violently, and he wore a slightly loose black hoodie with blue jeans a tattoo crawling up the side of his neck in a tribal design. "They should know not to mess with our family"

The green eyes flicked to him, "Peyton"

The final boy with the black hair and thin highlights of crimson nodded in silent agreement, his golden eyes empty, he wore a snug gray logo tee and denim shorts riddled with chains. His arms covered in tattoo sleeves

"Gage" The gothic looking boy turned giving Cory his lazy stare, "are you okay little sister?" She nodded slowly, The four boys smiled, until the paint counter exploded and the jumped back standing in front of her like over-protective body guard hands raised ready to take offense, until Jake stood and brushed himself off stepping away from Warren and looked at his sibling, "What?" he asked quizzically.

A light laughter rang the air, like an angelic song and the six brothers looked at Cory who was rubbing her neck face flushed red, "T-thanks Nii-Samas…For coming to help, and….I'm sorry I caused you problems" She gasped her eyes growing large as she was pulled into a suffocating hug. "Aww little sister is so cute when she apologizes!" Peyton cooed his cheek pressed to Cory's

"Quit smothering her you big lug and lets go home already!" Jake demanded, the siblings pried Peyton off Cory and the family of seven left the destroyed the poor home depot

808080808080

"I'm home!" the tall orange short cropped haired, business suited man shouted opening the door to his surprisingly small but extremely clean home, His light jade eyes flicked to the three couches and black carpet floor of his living room, sprawled on them were his six sons and only daughter, all were dressed in dark navy blue beaters and black gym shorts. The normal attire they had settled on to wear in their lazy house

Jake was the first to respond to their father's call, from his spot stretched out on the couch, curled up at the other end by his feet was the loving Peyton. Cory was curled up on the small love seat her back facing the room and clearly asleep, Gage was sitting Indian style arms crossed over his chest head on his collar bone with his back pressed against the front of the couch by Cory's head.

Remus and Rick were sprawled out on the floor on their back mouths open and snoring,

The suited man blinked mouth ready to say something with a quiet shush made him look at Jake again, the oldest son had his finger to his mouth in a silent gesture the father knew meant, either shut the fuck up or someone's gonna kill you, The tall and well muscled boy slowly got off the couch walking to the kitchen the father following.

Xx

"I hope today was quite eventful?" Jake rounded on his father arms folded over his broad chest and eyes narrow, "do you know what to day is; Darrel? Jake spat the horrid name off his tongue he always disliked his father name. Darrel scratched his head and froze noticing his sons split knuckles that were raw and bleeding, "What happened to you?" the man gasped. Jake merely growled as his father took a step towards him, "Do you know what today is" the question came out, forced through gritted teeth.

The father blinked in surprise, "Uhm…no?" Jakes hand shot out suddenly and Darrel squeaked as his oldest son slammed the strong fist onto a marble counter top, "Its Cory's damned birthday!" Darrel made a small shrug and turned about to leave, "so it doesn't matter"

Seconds later he was slammed roughly into a wall, "DOESN'T MATTER!" Jake shouted rage emitting from his body, his hand clamped around his fathers throat, Darrel whimpered squirming, and how had all his sons become this strong?

"Jake…" the rage vanished instantly as the soft voice filled the room, Both sets of emerald eyes turned to see the others crowded in the doorway, Remus stood protectively beside Cory his fingers curling into her beater, "it's fine…really it is, besides" an innocent and dreamy smile crossed her features, "I had fun today"

80808080

Cory stared at her ceiling eyes seeming full of a glazed over wisdom and lips slightly parted, she wore her thin spaghetti strap white top and her khaki shorts with her converse and clothe belt on, she didn't respond at her large queen sized bed creaked and the six familiar weights lowered the bed a good five inches. "Happy birthday little sis" Remus mulled lazily from beside her, Jake on the other side, "your nineteen now…"

Peyton and Ricks heads were placed on each leg and the curled up, them being the same age and both well…gay she was pretty sure the only reason they didn't ravish each other was because the were siblings. Gage was on the other side of her with Jake beside him.

Jake and Gage were both built the same well muscled football player way and were twenty two. Remus was a bit smaller with well honed muscles and was twenty one, while Peyton and Rick were slim and seemed like really tanned surfer boys both twenty. She blinked the glazed over look vanishing, and her? She was the youngest nineteen and slender with a large chest and lean muscles, yet she was a whole lot more innocent that her other brothers who had actually went to jail for putting several men in comas.

She was the youngest and there fore they became over-protective, since their imbecilic father only cared about the boys, all but one being adopted and Cory was his own biological child!

Remus, Gage, Peyton and Rick were all adopted from many different families, and once being accepted in by Jake, they became like personal body guards for Cory, so she had stayed moderately innocent, as innocent as a girl good be in a house full of hormone enraged men, she dressed more like a tom-boy and her soft voice made her stand out among them, but she was smart, and was a fairly good fighter. But sometimes she wished she could just do things for herself, without her brother's help.

Light snoring filled her ears and lifting her head, she looked around all of her brothers had fallen asleep. A small angelic smile played her lips before she settled into a good spot and drifted asleep as well.

She loved her brothers and they loved her, it was all that mattered at that point, but god almighty! She needed adventure and a boyfriend, the smile was still on her mouth as these thoughts raced in her mind the world of sleep enveloping her

808080808

Kyuuuu it's awkward and strange, but I promise lots to happen in the second chapter,


	2. White light

Okay chapter two, this ones gonna be a bit harder for me, because I can not use the witch in this one, I'm gonna do my best

Xx

Cory opened her eyes in a slight pained and tired expression, yesterdays event were catching up with her, She shifted and found she was pinned to her bed, lifting her head and exasperated sigh exited her mouth, Peyton and Rick had stretched out across her midsection on their own stomachs, She sighed again and wiggled out from under her brother crawling over Remus and stood on her floor grabbing the hem of her beater and yanking it over her head.

She rummaged in her closet only dressed in her shorts and bra looking for a new tank top, "shit…what time is it?" Looking over her shoulder she saw Jake sit up shoving Gage off of him, "close to noon" she commented as the oldest sibling got off her bed and stretched. There was a string of profanities and Jake grabbed her mattress flipping it over. "MOVE IT SLACKERS!" he roared startling the other male siblings into consciousness

Xx

A man shouted profanities as Jake leapt over his fruit cart landing heavily on the other side and took off in a sprint, Gage swerved around the obstacle with Remus close behind while Peyton and Rick slammed into the cart toppling it over and them on top of it, "Loser's!" Cory shouted springing over her brothers and followed the others.

The market street became uproar with destruction as the six siblings tore through it, some actually trying to prevent disaster and some not paying attention enough to cause it. Several vendors cussed loudly scaring small children and pissing off parents. But the six siblings were worse.

Jake glanced over his shoulder and gave a slight sigh of relief to count all of his family in a close formation running behind him their bags strapped firmly to their bodies, He grinned and turned back around, "LIGHT POLE" he shouted before leaping up

Xx

Cory kept her pace relatively good, to stay in step with Peyton and Rick instead of up with Remus, She huffed as Jake went freestyle running and jumped onto the nearest pole up onto a roof, With a slight shift in her weight she hurtled herself up onto the pole following her brothers and sprung off it into the air and hooked her fingers on the edge of the roof, Remus paused in his steps as her feet scrambled against the buildings side.

Turning the older boy grabbed the back of her shirt hefting her up onto the roof beside him and stayed to grab Peyton and Rick. The three younger siblings waved their thanks as he sprinted off before they followed as well.

Xx

The large metal door burst open and the siblings tumbled into the bar back stage. A woman with blond hair squeaked and jumped back holding her clipboard. She held her chest staring at the heap on the floor with wide blue eyes, dressed in a short pleated gray skirt and snug low cut black tank top she blushed as Gage and Jake stood brushing themselves off, the blush became darker as Remus stood knocking Peyton and Rick down.

"H-Hi Remus" she stammered catching his attention, His cheeks flushed red and he swallowed "Hiya Lola" he whispered rubbing the back of his neck. The two stood awkwardly and Cory stood suddenly bumping into her brother knocking him into Lola sending them into the ground.

The orange haired girl brushed the front of her black spaghetti top and blinked looking down, "Oh hey Lola" she commented as Peyton and Rick finally stood, The female sibling didn't seem to mind the very promising position the two were in, Remus quickly climbing off Lola and helped her up. Jake chuckled slapping Cory's back making her jerk forward.

Lola cleared her throat catching all of the siblings attention, "you better get ready, or boss wont be pleased if your on late", "don't worry your pretty little face Lola, we aint gonna be late" Gage chuckled walking past her and carrying two black instrument cases Cory laced her hands behind her head and sent a swift kick into Remus' butt making him yelp and look at her, the little sister gave him a wink and suggestive look before nodding to Lola and walking off with the others.

Xx

The amp squealed momentarily before Cory adjusted it, "everything for a go?" Jake asked adjusting his guitar string, Peyton stood at the front of the stage adjusting the height of a microphone. Cory stood dusting her knees off, "roger that spiky" she quipped with a devious grin as Gage chuckled from the drum set. Remus stumbled onto the platform holding his base and looked around "where's Rick?" he asked quietly.

Cory ran a hand through her hair before reaching up and fixing the white head band with black studs, and nodded to a corner of the bar. "That's just not fair" Peyton whined at the sight of his other brother thoroughly making out with another man. Cory grinned, her trademark grin and reached for the nearest guitar hooking it over her shoulder. "RICK COME 'ERE" Jake shouted startling their brother and making him break his lip lock with his 'friend' and blushed furiously as his siblings roared with laughter.

Xx

The lights of the bar dimmed and the inhabitant's attention was turned to the stage as the familiar opening to Miley Cyrus's 'Fly on the wall' began.

Cory drummed her fingers on her guitar in time to the music, body bouncing from the beat. She set one hand on the mic and inhaled opening her mouth.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wondering'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hanging' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby, you can never lose

She paused running her hands over the guitar pulling its strings, she grinned leaning forward again.

_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little, sneaky little; fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?_

You'd love to know the things I do  
When I'm with my friends and not with you  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' through  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never change

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

A little communication  
Well, that will go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much she say, he say

And what I say is  
Come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't ya, don't ya  
Don't ya, don't ya  
Wish you were a?  
Hey

don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
a creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

The crowd burst into applause and Cory stepped back from the mic panting her chest heaving from the passion she had just allowed. A hand clapped on her back and she looked up at Gage who grinned down at her, "good job little sis"

Xx

Laughter rang backstage and Cory smiled sitting on a spare speaker watching her brothers wrestle, the smile was a small weak one. Lola walked up hands clasped behind her back clipboard out of sight and eyes focused on Remus.

"Cory…I know your not the right one to ask…but do you think Remus likes me?" Cory suddenly got a blank look on her face, it always happened when the female type topics came up, Lola sighed she knew Cory was as oblivious as her brothers she didn't even know what a curler did, now if it was engines, music and fighting, she would their in a sec. along with that shopping and cooking were her only feminine abilities.

"Never mind" the director moped turning to walk away, "He's in love with you" Lola paused and whirled around, Cory was jumping off the speaker and she raised a hand flicking her hair over her shoulder before reaching down and picking up her guitar case. Lola watched with wide eyes as she walked off her brothers crowding to the door.

Xx

The loud techno music blared in the house shaking the walls as the speakers were held in place by cinderblocks. Cory bounced to the music hips moving from side to side and holding the frying pan flicked it, the contents of the cooking utensil arced in the air before landing and sizzling.

Peyton whooped shooting through the kitchen on a large black skateboard and yelped slamming into the wall as Jakes stuck his foot under a wheel. The gay brother stood face beet red and shouted in French tackling his eldest brother down. The two rolled on the kitchen floor bickering and beating each other.

Gage sighed walking into the kitchen and blinked, "CORY LOOK OUT" he shouted the girl blinked and bounced on her feet into the air and landed on a handle for a cabinet as her brothers rolled past and she dropped back down taking the wooden spoon to the skillet of food. She frowned and turned hefting a kick into the fight. Two yelps sounded and the brothers broke apart, "KNOCK IT OFF" she shouted before turning back to the food and continuing her previous act smiling.

Rick leaned back on his kitchen chair grinning, his head turned to Remus, "so brah if you do get Lola ever wanna do a threesome" The older boy paled sputtering and Cory laughed pointing at his with the spoon. "Please that's incest and you got a better chance with me and some rave boy!" She chimed. Rick nodded, "true…"

Xx

Cory sighed stepping out of her house, and pulled the door shut, she inhaled slowly zipping up the dark hoodie her shirt under it and shorts with the converse. Inside she could hear her brothers shouting in a heated debate, the small sad smile crept onto her face again and she slowly made her way to the back shed.

The door creaked open slowly and she blinked reaching around and flicked the light switch on, The fluorescent light glowed brightly and bounced off the objects in the shed, One stood out to her though; the five foot long bright orange pole from home depot. She blinked again and shut the door behind her picking up the pole,

The light bounced off it in several ways as it turned slowly, her fingers spinning it slowly. She smiled wider taking it with both hands and spinning it faster. The pole jerked suddenly in her hands and she yelped as it fell from her grasp smashing into the shelves lining the walls and shattering the light bulb above her head.

Cory hissed as the shards of translucent white glass cut into her skin and she whimpered stepping back, "fuck me…"

A soft glow made the emerald eyes widen, and looking up she could see the light bulb socket swirling with wispy white light, it grew like vines flicking out in places, they curled down captivating her and she swallowed as a single vine slide around her collar bone. It slivered to the back of her neck and back to the light looping around. The sudden pressure made her gasp and squirmed reaching up to claw the light but found herself to be scratching her throat. She whimpered reaching out for something and found her hand brushing against the cool metal of the paint extension pole. Bringing it up; she swung wildly at the light socket. There was a sickening squelch and she screamed as the pole was wrenched from her grip the light grew brighter and she felt herself being enveloped in warmth salt air burning her lungs and everything vanished.

Xx


	3. traded

Xx

Her spine rammed into something hard, and she was suddenly falling again, after a few more hits she realized she was falling from a tree, finally she slammed into the ground; she tasted dirt on her tongue and blood in the back of her mouth.

She coughed once, twice then went into a whole fit of it. Her body shuddering with the jerks and pain traveled her nervous system. After a while she stopped and her eyes slowly opened the emerald irises half lidded she groaned sliding her arms to push herself upright. The emerald eyes traveled the area in surprise it was some sort of forest with over grown undergrowth and trees blocking the sun.

A sudden weight encircled her and she gasped as the weight curled around her neck and she thrashed, something was choking her. A low hiss filled her ears and she shrieked raking her nails along the slippery body as it constricted tighter. She screamed as her ribs broke and suddenly the pressure was gone, falling backwards she heard hissing spitting and thrashes. Her eyes widened as a massive gold and pink snake flew over and vanished into the trees.

"…you okay?" Raising her head she found her emerald eyes gazing into a set of empty violet ones. "Y-yeah" she whispered, the woman wore a black torso hoodie with a purple hood and long sleeves, with black mid thigh denim shorts a white and black symbol of a skull closely resembling Jack skelenton was on her large chest.

She held out her barely tanned hand and Cory swallowed taking it. "Thank you" she whispered as the woman released her realizing she was now on her feet. Cory blinked studying her saviors hair, it was long jet black and seemed recently cut giving it slight flipped out layers with the bangs falling over her forehead and swooping in a razor cut to the right.

"You should be more careful this forest isn't the best place for someone to be stranded in" the purple eyes didn't glitter or shimmer; no sign of emotions what-so-ever. "Yes thank you…uh" Cory frowned. "Kala" she responded before turning placing her hands in her hoodie pocket and walked off. Cory blinked before chasing after her.

Xx

It took only second in this new village for Cory to lose her purple eyed companion and only a minute to find herself at the docks staring at some pirate ships, She blinked and shivered having removed her dark hoodie that had been torn several place from her fall, and chucked it in a trash bin.

So standing there in knee long tan cargo short and a form hugging spaghetti strap white tank top with a white cloth belt around her waist she tried to place where she was, Finally after a few strangely dressed men walking past she placed it, "Pirates" was all she uttered before a slight pain jolted through her ass. Whirling around she came face to face with a tall burly fat guy who reeked of beer smokes and vomit.

"Hey cutie" he slurred leaning towards her. Cory groaned with a frown.

Xx

Trafalgar Law smiled slightly walking down the street, he would really have to thank Miss Kala properly for saving his, Bepo's and Jean Bart's Asses back when they needed it. The woman was evil in her killing intent but had a heart not only protecting her Captain and first mate but also a rival crew.

Sudden noise from the docks made him pause and turn. His eyebrow rose, he was seeing a girl only six inches shorter than him and three large pirates in a fight. The female seemed to be winning as well, well she had been. He winced slightly as she was thrown back almost right at his feet. A string of violent cuss words flew from her lips as she shoved herself to her feet and launched a punch right into one pirates jaw.

A loud crack filled the air and the male stumbled back howling with tears in his eyes. She had just broken his jaw.

Xx

Cory huffed; her breath coming out in short pants as she raised both hands and ducked an arm swinging for her neck. It was at this point she was grateful she grew up with five psychotic brothers. One pirate dropped to the ground sweeping his foot out. Cory pushed off the backs of her feet and back flipped into the air, sticking out her hands she landed on them and tilted her head to look at the pirates.

One lunged forward and she grunted shifting her weight down and crashed her foot down on his back, several more sharp cracks filled the air, _third through sixth spinal cord_ she thought swinging to her feet.

She paused seeing only one pirate left and gasped as he struck out, losing sight of his hand momentarily she cried out as a knife plunged into her side warmth flooded her skin and she gritted her teeth forcing back a scream and swung her knee up smashing it into the attackers throat he coughed ripping the blade from her throat.

Cory snorted pouncing on his and dug her fingers into several spots on his neck. He blinked once before his eyes fell shut and he crumpled underneath her.

Xx

Law felt his mouth tug into a slight coy smile as the girl landed on the pirate's chest and jumped back landing a few inches away from her fallen opponent clutching her wounded side.

His gray eyes flicked over and he frowned, aint that a bitch?

Xx

Cory tensed hearing a battle cry and whirled around only to see yellow and black the battle cry fell short. "Seems you missed one Miss Fighter" his voice was smooth and she shuddered still clutching the wound which was bleeding heavily now. Looking over his shoulder she saw only blood.

Xx

Law turned and blinked in surprise, _where did she go?_

Xx

Cory groaned clutching her side painfully as the blood stained her fingers and dripped to the ground, "didn't fair to well eh?" her head shot up and she stared with her jaw dropped at the sight of Kala perched on the edge of a building wedge heels swinging in the air. "Kala!" she exclaimed as the woman dropped down in a crouch.

Rising up Kala reached over and pulled Cory's hand from her gushing wound to pull her ruined tank top up and examine the wound. The violet eyes flicked up, "come on we need to get you fixed up"

Xx

The alcohol glass settled on the wooden bar tabled the dark liquid sloshing inside its clear prison, Cory wrinkled her nose sniffing the glass raised in her hand, before cautiously placing her lips on it and tipping her head back, the liquor burned her tongue and throat as it slid into her body. She shuddered setting her's down next to Kala and licked her lips,

"I believe I understand now" she said slowly her voice hoarse from the liquid singing her voice box. Kala ran her finger along the lip of her glass, "you should find a pirate crew" it wasn't a suggestion or comment it was a command.

Cory blinked, she had known Kala for two days now, and the woman had been helping Cory adjust to wherever the hell she was. And so far the woman remained silent most of the time her sentences short and wise; this however threw Cory for a loop. "A…crew?" she asked, Kala sat back against the booth's cushioned seat, folding her arms under her breasts wrinkling her pirate symbol. "Yes" Cory tilted her head and tugged at the hem of her white tank top, a matching cloth belt at her waist.

Money hadn't been in Cory's fortune, though Kala had plenty and had willingly bought some clothing that the orange haired female had liked for her. Kala had even bought Cory food, and a few other things, and one day had found Cory's bright orange metal pole in the forest. Kala didn't like to be massively mauled in hug surprisingly.

"What could I do in a pirate crew" Cory asked incredulously, sometimes Kala was as blunt as Jake and Remus, the sudden though of her brothers made a pang of grief flood into Cory, but it quickly vanished as Kala's normally expressionless face pulled into a glare. "You can fight, and your good at it, you can cook, and you know the human body" The things listed off made Cory blush and once again miss her brothers they were the reasons she knew it, "and you can sing" the blush became darker and Kala became her normal blank faced self.

"In any pirate crew you can be many positions, because you're not just skilled in one area" the bar door opened and Kala raised her head, the purple eyes narrowed slightly and Cory turned.

Her green eyes widened, _it's the man from yesterday…and…is that a polar bear! AWW HE'S SO CUUTE!_ She blinked biting the inside of her cheek, wow even with five brothers she was still girly.

She swallowed as the man walked over the bear followed holding his long sword; Kala had explained this type of sword as a Nodachi when Cory had asked.

"Miss Kala, good I wanted to thank you" he stated, Kala bowed her head slightly, "I told you Law, no reason…."Kala fell silent and Cory swallowed, "Actually Law, sit down I have a proposition"

Xx

Cory stared at Kala her complexion nearly sheet white and expression horrified, Kala just gave Law a knowing smirk, Law set a hand on the furry hat and sighed, "Very well Miss Kala…. I'll take you up on your offer, it is an offer?" Kala's eyes seemed to turn black for a moment, "oh yes mister Trafalgar, it's not an order in any way shape or form" her voice was light as if playful.

Law chuckled lowering his head, "Alright then," he stood and Kala followed her hands reaching back and pulling her purple hood up with a sharp flick. "Enjoy yourself Miss Cory…." Her hoodie sleeves and torso flared up as she turned and walked off.

_She…She just traded me over to a pirate!_

Xx

Law let his gray eyes flick to Cory who was sitting with a look of pure shock, his mouth tugged into a smirk, this girl she looked like she had potential

Cory swallowed hard raising her eyes to look at her new, 'Captain' this wouldn't be good, Suddenly Law smiled, "I do believe Miss Kala is leaving now the log pose is set" Cory's eyes widened and she jumped from the booth grabbing her pole and sprinted from the bar. Law smiled and motioned for Jean Bart and Bepo to follow him.

Xx

Cory winced as she slid to a halt and looked around, the large white symbol on a black flag matching Kala's shirt catch her eye, they were already leaving. "KALA!" she shouted.

Her voice caught the entire gothic crews attention making them walked to the railing, "BYE MISS KALA!" Cory waved a large grin plastered on her face one hand gripping the pole she was suddenly aware of Law, and the other two pirate members with her.

Bepo smiled at her as Jean Bart's large size blocked the wind _maybe I'll give it a shot what's the worse that could happen?_


End file.
